


Let's Get Started

by crazyface



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, Self-Doubt, Teasing, implied master/slave relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyface/pseuds/crazyface
Summary: After nearly a month of fooling around together, Kenma confessed his doubts on their new arrangement to Akaashi who, in turn, provides comfort. No smut in this story;  just some pre-smut lovin'.





	Let's Get Started

**Author's Note:**

> This short little ficlet is something of a prequel to a series of BokuAkaKuroKen fics I plan to post. (✿◠‿◠)  
> I headcanon Akaashi as being super sweet and gentle with Kenma in bed, so prepare for fluffy, mushy pre-smut conversing.  
> Also, pet names! ≧◡≦

Slim fingers dipped easily below the waistband of the Nekoma volleyball pants that hung low on Kenma’s slim hips.

“Kozume-san, you should really take better care to buy your clothes the right size,” Akaashi scolded the other setter between planting kisses to his pale throat. “These swallow your tiny body whole.”

Kenma didn’t have to see Akaashi’s face to know a smug comment was coming. He could feel the other smirk against his skin. 

“What will you do when some pervert takes advantage of the extra space in here, huh?” He punctuated his question with a grope of Kenma’s ass cheek.

“Hah!” Kenma yelped, curling his fingers into the back of Akaashi’s shirt and turning his face to try and hide the blush that was forming. “Too late,” he answered. “Kuro takes advantage of it on a daily basis.” Still keeping his head turned away, he quickly tacked on, “And I told you to just call me Kenma. ‘Kozume-san’ isn’t a turn on.”

“Hmm,” Akaashi hummed, pushing himself up off of Kenma’s body and hovering on his hands and knees above the smaller boy so that he could see his face. 

Chancing a glance up, Kenma’s face instantly reddened even more at the lustful gaze directed at him.

“Kenma...” Akaashi said, glancing down at already kiss swollen lips. 

Kenma took a moment to even his breathing before responding. “Yes?”

Akaashi grinned, and as always, it was positively breathtaking. “Just testing it out.”

Unsure of how to respond, Kenma glanced at Akaashi’s own pale and perfectly plump lips, not realizing he was leaning up into a kiss until a pain in the back of his neck pulled him back to reality.

“Ah!” He laid his head back, reaching one hand to rub the base of his neck where the pain had occurred.

“Easy, Angel,” Akaashi said, lowering himself back into Kenma’s body and trailing kisses up one thin shoulder, pushing Kenma’s hand away so that he could reach the inflamed area. Replacing the smaller male's hand with gently prodding fingers, he leaned back up. “Does that happen often?”

Resisting the urge to push Akaashi’s hand away and cover the spot again, Kenma glanced shyly away, not used to such gentle treatment. “More often recently. I think it’s from the training.”

“Hm,” Akaashi responded, pulling Kenma’s hand to his mouth and kissing each finger individually. “I’ll have to have a talk with Kuroo-san about working our little kitten so hard.” 

“Please do,” Kenma said with an eye roll that indicated his own feelings toward the tough exercises Kuroo had the team do daily. 

Akaashi chuckled, separating Kenma’s middle and index fingers from the rest and pressing them to his lips, kissing the pads of the tips. “What are the chances you’ll let me watch you open yourself up tonight?”

Kenma’s body stiffened at the thought of being on display while doing something so lewd. “You... You want to watch me finger myself?” He didn’t want to do it. It was far beyond his comfort zone. Truth be told, sex was still a little beyond his comfort zone. Aside from Kuroo, Akaashi was the only one he trusted enough to expose himself to that way.

“Not if you don’t want to, Love.” Akaashi’s smile was genuine and comforting. His smiles were always genuine. Kenma knew that, and maybe that was what gave him the confidence to confess his distress. 

“I’m too embarrassed,” he said, face reddening again and irritated tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Why couldn’t he be more adventurous in bed? Kuro was. Akaashi was, and though he’d yet to have sex with Bokuto - and wasn’t sure if he even really wanted to - he was certain the owlish captain was probably adventurous as well. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, one tear escaping and sliding down his face as his vision blurred with more unshed tears ready to fall.

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Akaashi’s ever soothing voice reassured him as he felt the soft press of cloth against his cheek and realized that Akaashi was using the sleeves of his own sweater to dry Kenma’s tears. “When we first discussed this arrangement, I promised we’d go at your pace and not a bit faster.” He pressed kisses to the corners of Kenma’s eyes before sitting up to grab the bottle of lubricant he’d chosen especially for tonight. It was apple scented, which was sure to soothe Kenma’s easily frayed nerves.

“Still, I...” Kenma paused, unsure of just how much of his feelings he wanted to reveal to Akaashi. The other setter had always treated him respectfully, and once they’d exchanged numbers at a training camp and begun texting and getting to know each other better, it hadn’t taken Bokuto and Kuroo long at all to suggest that they get to know each other on a “deeper” level. That had been over a month ago, but still...

Akaashi’s gaze was expectant, but not impatient. 

“I’m afraid you’ll both get bored with me,” Kenma admitted and instantly regretted it when he felt a stab of painful acceptance in his chest. He hadn’t admitted that aloud yet, not even to himself. And now it was out in the open.

“Get bored with you?” Akaashi repeated, pouring a small amount of lube into his hand as if he had no intentions of stopping their fun for this conversation. “What on Earth gives you that idea?”

“Well Kuro wanted to open up our relationship,” Kenma said, anxiously watching the black haired beauty coat his fingers with the lovely smelling substance. “I think it’s because he got bored with having me as his only option.” 

“He only opened it up to Bokuto-san and myself,” Akaashi reminded him, pushing Kenma’s thighs apart. “...and only after making sure you were on board. If you’d said ‘no’, the two of you would still be together and happy just like you are now.”

“I guess so,” Kenma said, relaxing his body in preparation for the oncoming intrusion. “I just feel like there are things Bokuto can give him that I can’t.”

“Well of course there are,” Akaashi replied bluntly, causing Kenma to quickly close his legs and glare at the other in annoyance.

Akaashi laughed good naturedly. “What I mean is that different people have different things to offer.” He pushed Kenma’s legs apart again with little resistance from the smaller. “I give you things that Kuroo-san can’t give you, right?”

Kenma laid his head back and contemplated this. “You’re much more patient, you take more time to prep me fully and you’re gentle. I can’t say all those things for Kuro.”

“Exactly,” Akaashi said, pressing a finger to Kenma’s entrance and chuckling when the other boy flinched before relaxing and allowing him in. “We all have different things to offer each other. And when you have sex with Bokuto-san, I’m sure you’ll find that he can offer you things that neither Kuroo-san or I can.”

Kenma scrunched his nose at the thought of being pinned beneath the notoriously wild and loud Bokuto. “Is he rough?”

“Not if you don’t want him to be,” Akaashi answered honestly. “Bokuto-san is a very considerate and generous lover. And when he finally gets his chance with you, I know he’ll treasure it and try to make it perfect for you.” 

Kenma hummed a sound of acknowledgment before gasping as a second finger was inserted into him.

“But right now you’re with me,” Akaashi reminded him, one hand pinning his hips to the bed while two fingers on the other hand massaged his inner walls. “So no more talk of anyone else, okay?”

Peering up at the lust driven gaze of his lover, Kenma gulped in anticipation.

No one would’ve taken Akaashi for a possessive lover, but he was. Truthfully, he hated sharing Bokuto with Kuroo. The only reason he’d agreed was because in exchange, he got to fool around with Kenma, which he supposed made the trade off worth it. 

After all, the smaller boy looked positively breathtaking splayed out beneath him, legs spread, eyes glazed and tiny pants escaping his pretty lips. 

Akaashi’s heart swelled with affection before it was quickly replaced with a hint of desperation. “You’re mine,” he breathed, the hand on Kenma’s hips gripping them with bruising force.

The smaller boy flinched before smiling demurely up at his lover. “Yes, Master.” He was finally comfortable to play along with the game Akaashi had been trying to initiate for nearly half an hour now.

The grin that spread across Akaashi’s face was absolutely predatory. “Good boy,” he said, pulling his fingers out and pressing his cockhead to Kenma’s loosened hole. “Do you think that was enough preparation, Angel?”

Kenma nodded, basking in the comforting aura Akaashi gave off. The black haired boy loved calling Kenma pet names, not only in bed, but in typical day to day activities as well. However, the effect they had here was significantly different than when Akaashi used them while cuddling on the couch.

“Then let’s get started, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahh~! Cut off right at the good part huh! (●´ω｀●)  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Kudos and feedback are very much appreciated.


End file.
